It's not what it seems
by Thiefshipper.98
Summary: Seto Kaiba X Joey Wheeler Yaoi. Kaiba is NOT PRESIDENT OF KAIBA CORP IN THIS IT DOSNT EVEN EXIST OK? and he dosnt live with mokuba either HUMALS!


His chocolate brown cat ears flicked with the passing ocean wind. He looked up, the sun was setting making it look like the sky was on fire. The humal sighed and looked down to the ocean, it was sparkling and dancing with the flecks from the golden sun. The sight reminded him of someone. He never believed what people said; 'friends walk into your heart, but only true friends leave foot prints' ….. Or something like that, he'd only heard it a few times before he never thought it was true.

He released a heavy sigh and turned from the ocean. He couldn't look any longer; he felt his nose tingle a bit. He growled lightly, he wouldn't cry….he's already cried too much. The past was behind him, he had to move on, he needed to move on.

Again he sighed as he shoved his hands in his pockets. He blinked when he felt something; he pulled it out of his pocket. It was a photo like one you take in a photo booth. He looked at all the photos he could only see himself, the other in the frames was blanked out by the sunlight but he looked down to the last one…a small smile inching its way across his lips. He closed his eyes shaking his head then tossed the pictured into the ocean and watched as he floated off along the fiery cool surface. He returned his hands to his pockets and walked away from the dock where it all started and only a few weeks ago where it ended. He shook his head as he approached the sand, he kicked it around a bit before he sped off. His speed wasn't natural, but having the ears and tail of an animal was.

The humal tried free-running to clear his thoughts, but the scenery flying by and the wind in his hair…it all reminded him of the one he missed. He stopped running and looked up to the night sky, it was sparkling with diamonds and the moon wasn't visible. The chocolate ears flattened he remembered this spot and everything that had happened like it was only yesterday. He sighed as he lied down on the grass below his feet and looked up to the stars. He turned his head to his left, where he'd be and smiled. The memories he had with him were the only good memories he was ever able to make.

A humal with golden ears was laying on a field of grass on the left of a humal with near matching, but brown ears. "Nyeh Seto-san…" he started wondering if the other was still awake. Coco ears flicked

"Hm?" he asked

"Which one of these stars are really planets?" he asked. Seto raised an arm and pointed up to the sky and began noting the only visible planets in the sky. When he was finished he returned his hand to behind his head along with the other. The hair on the back of his neck stood up when the child laying next to him rolled onto his side, resting his head on his chest.

"Um….Joey…what are you doing?" Seto asked. He was confused how a simple action from a kid could falter the wall he built up around himself.

"Mmm…I'm tired" he said simply like it wasn't a big deal, but to the other it was. Joey let out a small yawn and wrapped an arm around Seto's torso as his eyes slid closed. Seto sighed, he couldn't just push him off like he had wanted to so badly so he just lied there and closed his eyes trying to relax.

Seto's ears flatted as the radiance of the sun filtered through his fluttering lashes. He would have sat up right if not for the burden of the other's head on his chest; he sighed and shook the child. Joey grumbled a bit before nuzzling into his chest causing Seto to shake him some more.

"Wake up kid" he said. The gold humal sat up and yawned, rubbing his eyes

"You have to go to school, let's go" Seto stated as he stood up and stretched. Upon hearing Seto's words Joey shot up and looked freaked out

"I'm late!" he exclaimed. Seto chuckled lightly and picked up the gold one's bag then started walking in the direction of the school. Joey's ears flicked then he followed after the other.

After a while of walking Seto and the other arrived at the school, the older male handed the bag to its owner who took it with a small smile.

"Will I see you after school Seto-san?" Joey asked his voice full of hope. He liked being with Seto, despite the others age. Seto looked at his watch then back at the kid knowing the late bell would ring soon.

"…yeah…yeah, I'll be here kid" he said as he ruffled his sand colored hair. Joey smiled and ran off, Seto knew the kid was already in class by now because, like himself, he was quick on his feet. Seto sighed and turned around and left the high school grounds. His ears flicked when his cell phone rang, he answered. Every now and then he nodded his head. He hung the phone up and again sighed then took off somewhere.

The last bell rang and Joey jetted out of his class, he stood next to one of the two pillars that stood in front f the school, waiting for the other. Joey's ears flicked every now and then when girls giggled and guys started yelling random things. He jumped when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder the teen slowly turned to look at the other. It was a tall person, Sonic figured he was a senior, he had black hair tied back into a pony, though the most notable thing about him was the unique dice earring he wore.

"Hey! Freshmeat, check it out" he said in a hush tone as he opened his back-pack. Joey looked inside, there were ipods, phones, psp's and an assortment of other electronics. "See anything you like?" he asked hoping to make a sale.

"Um…no thanks" he said declining the others attempt with confused look.

"You sure kid...you look like you could use a phone" he noted looking the kid over. "Yeah, sure" he said. The senior wasn't about to leave campus with out making a last sale.

"So, do you like flip phones...or-"

"I didn't know what kind of phone you wanted so I just got this one" Seto said as he walked up next to Joey and held out navy phone to the teen. Joey turned around, completely ignoring the senior and smiled when he saw Seto. "Is it ok?" he asked.

"Seto-san…I can't take this, it must've cost at least….500 dollars…" he guessed pushing the phone back to the other.

"Joey, it's for you, plus…I already paid for it" he pointed out and again tried giving the phone to the kid. Joey looked at it for a second before taking the cell phone

"Fine…" he mumbled, he wasn't one for having a cell phone anyway, he liked having time to himself.

"I already programmed my number in there" Seto said.

"Ok" Joey said with a smile, ok, maybe having a phone's not so bad when you have Seto-san's number.

"So, what kind of homework do you have?" Seto asked.

"Um…some French, biology….uh…and algebra 2" Joey said. Though he just started school he had advanced classes, he was a promising student as long as he didn't get involved with the wrong people.

"Need any help?" Seto asked as they began to walk away from the school. Joey hummed and took Seto's hand and swung his arm.

"I think so…on my math probably" he said putting his free finger to his chin as he thought. Seto nodded

"No problem" he said simply.

Seto led Joey into a small ice cream shop and turned to look at his elder with a smile, the chocolate humal nodded and Joey ran up to the person working there and ordered his ice cream. When he was done Seto paid and walked out with the kid. Joey blinked and looked up to Shadow

"You didn't want ice cream?"

Seto just shook his head.

They arrived at a dock. Seto's coco brown cat ears flicked with the passing ocean wind. He looked up; the sun was setting making it look like the sky was on fire. The humal sighed and looked down to the ocean; it was sparkling and dancing with the flecks from the golden sun. Joey's ears flicked and stood a bit closer to Seto, finding the current of air a bit bitter. Seto wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him a bit closer. Joey blushed and looked down to his ice cream cup and stared intently at his multihued ice cream, due to the colorful sprinkles he had in the cup.

"You ok?" Seto asked noticing him hanging his head. Joey's ears twitched at the sudden voice

"Huh?...oh, yeah, I'm fine" he said. Setos's brown brows came together then he moved his arm from the other. Joey's ears perked up and he dropped his ice cream cup then grabbed Seto's arm and returned it to where the other had it. Seto looked down to the child and was met with a soft smile. He forced a smile and when he did the other blushed.

"Um…Seto-san…are you…married?" Joey asked. Seto blinked then chuckled lightly

"No way, I'm 20 and single…I'm not ready to be tied down" he said simply.

Joey smiled and looked down at his sky blue sneakers. Seto sighed content with the sight and the company he finally had.

"Hey Seto-san….have you ever….kissed someone?" He asked. Seto's ears flicked

"No…why?"

Joey tensed up and Seto knew it.

"What?...oh…sorry…um…just curious"

"What about you Joey?...have you?"

Joey flushed even more

"Huh? Um, why?"

"Hmm…just curious"

"Uh…no…no, I haven't"

"Want to?"

Joey blinked and I'll let you know that his face was so red it looked like it'd explode.

"What do you mean?" he asked

"I'll kiss you…then both of our curiosities will be satisfied" Seto suggested. Joey thought for a second, it did make sense…and he did have a bit of a crush on the older male.

"Oh…ok" the golden humal said as he turned to look at Seto. He turned standing in front of the teen, he cupped his cheek and for a short period of time he just looked at the other's face. Joey grew redder if that was possible because they were so close to each other. Seto didn't lean down to Joey till he moved. Seto met him half way and their lips touched. There was a supple feeling to the kiss, Joey was keen on the feeling and wrapped his arms around Seto's neck pulling him down even further. Seto wrapped his arms around the other's waist and pulled him up. Joey let out a sound of surprise into the kiss when his feet lifted from the floor and he wrapped his legs around Seto's torso. He chuckled lightly and pulled back, splitting from the kiss. Joey only took a second or two for breathing before reuniting their lips, though this time around Joey slid his tongue between Seto's lips. His tail was wagging like crazy as he purred into the kiss. Seto purred as well, though he was astonished when Joey kissed him again, but he wasn't complaining.

"Kaiba, I'm going to school now ok?" Joey said, though he wasn't making much progress when he kept turning around to kiss Seto, which caused him to smile slightly

"Ok, go now, before you're late" Seto said shooing the kid off. Joey blushed lightly and grinned then sped off. Seto licked his lips and walked off. He was planning to eat breakfast but his phone rang, causing him to speed off again. I guess Seto worked a lot? I don't know the details on his life…though I do know he lives alone and has a brother...but they're not in touch much.

"Joey, move your head" Seto said pushing it over some more.

"But your heads hogging the frame!" Joey complained because he couldn't see himself in the monitor that showed Seto in the middle, with barely enough room for him. Seto sighed and moved his head over and Joey grinned as he moved to share the frame with the other. FLASH Joey blinked rapidly "Seto…you didn't even smile" Joey pointed out looking at the monitor with a still shot of them. Joey had a dumb grin and Seto was frowning. Joey let out a heavy sigh and hit the button again…there was a count down and this time Joey pushed up Seto's cheeks making him smile FLASH. This resulted FLASH in random button pressing FLASH and random FLASH poses. "WAIT! Wait wait" Joey said holding his arms in front of himself so the chocolate humal wouldn't hit him. "We have one frame left" Joey pointed out. Seto blink and nodded. He pushed the button and kissed him on the cheek. Joey blushed and the camera caught his blush. Seto chuckled lightly and walked out of the booth and grabbed the slip with they're pictures. He looked down to the last one and smiled. "Did it come out good?" Joey asked his emeralds full of curiosity. Seto just smirked and put the slip in his pocket. "Kaiba" Joey whined. 'Kaiba' just leaned down and claimed the child's tender lips. Joey blushed and stomped off to an ice cream shop. Seto chuckled lightly and followed, he was glad they were going to get ice cream, because he didn't think he would be able to go his third month straight on after school sloppy joes.

They were at the dock again, looking out to the fiery ocean. Joey finished his ice cream and ran to the trash can and threw it away then ran back to Seto. He looked up to his elder his sun flaked eyes "Seto…what's wrong?" Seto sighed and hugged Joey close; Joey wrapped his arms around his neck. They sat the for a second then Seto whispered in the sandy ear

"…everything" Joey's ear flicked then his eyes widened. Seto pulled back and turned his back on the kid. He pulled and rag from his jacket pocket and wiped a crimson liquid from his hands, his ears flicked when he heard a splash. He sighed and threw a knife over his shoulder, ears flicking when it made a splash in the water. He walked off. It was true Joey was a promising student as long as he didn't get involved with the wrong people…Seto was one of those wrong people. Seto's ears flicked when his phone rang he answered it and started walking off "what?...yeah…." Seto looked back at the cool ocean surface "…yeah, it's done….dumped…...thank you sir" he said before hanging up. Seto walked back to the city to collect his money…it was all in a days work for him.

* * *

Well I did say it wasn't what it seemed...bet you weren't expecting that huh? Well R+R thanx xx P.S hope you liked it :)


End file.
